RotDQ: Episode 16
Recap Day Forty-Three (1st Eleasis 1489) 18th day on the Road. It is the day of the full moon. The party continue along the road to Waterdeep. with the wagon train, undercover as guards for Beyd Sechepol. Before nightfall Trior Hizon goes inside the barrel, and Maven makes some air-holes. Longnose however is spying in the party. Inside the barrel Trior starts to transform. Maven leads Longnose away, with talk of making him Mirkana Apple Tea. Trior tries to break out of the barrel, but Solania with her animal friendship skills calms him down with a song and some cheese. Day Forty-Four (2nd Eleasis 1489) 19th day on the Road. Trior turns back into a human. He doesn't remember much except the emotions he experienced. He is let out of the barrel and he gets dressed. Day Forty-Seven (5th Eleasis 1489) 22th day on the Road. Trior gets another message on a raven. Trior memorises the message, then burns the message. Along the road 2 sisters, Arietta & Zelina Innevar, are on a wagon, wanting to join the caravan. Arryetta & Solena, becomes friendly with Trior. Solania and Maven are rude to the girls. Day Fifty-One (9th Eleasis 1489) 26th day on the Road. There is a commotion. Solania, Maven and Trior go to investigate. There is a golden stag in the middle of the field. Some others from the wagon train pull out their arrows to shoot the stag, but the stag flees for the tree line. Solania wants to stop the hunters getting the Stag, the rest of the party agree to help. There are 4 groups of hunters are the stag. Solania assigns Trior to hide the tracks, but Maven destroys them with a gust spell. Maven also traps one group of hunters in a "web spells" The party follow to the stag in the courtyard of a ruined castle. Solania goes up to the golden stag and bows. The Stag returns the bow and speaks to Solania in Sylvan. The stag then gives Solania a bow and a pair of gauntlets for Korbal Tallfort. Soliana and the stag speak some more in Sylvan, then the stag vanishes, but for the moment takes the shape of an elven male, before entirely vanishing. Solania understands what her bow is, and Maven identifies the gauntlets of Ogre Strength, and Korbal takes them. During the night one of the sisters, Arietta, comes over to Trior, asking for help with her sister. Maven says it is a trap, but Trior says he can't ignore a lady in need. Maven is left alone on watch and someones comes behind him with a wire. 3 men wearing masks try to capture him. Maven's shouts wake up Solania, and pushes one of the assailants. The 3 assailants release Maven and flee. Solania kills one of them with a bow shot. Solania recognises it as one of the men that Maven got flogged on day 31. Trior meets with Zelina and she is in a melancholy. She seems to know more than she should about Trior. Trior tries to leave, but the two sisters appear to hve super strength and stop him leaving. Trior pulls himself away, cried out for help. A nearby guard comes to help, but the 2 ladies pretend they are the victims, not Trior. After some arguing, the rest of the party arrive. Trior attacks the ladies to prove she is a demon and the rest of the party believe Trior over the 2 ladies who are playing victim. The nearby guard believes the ladies and tries to stop Trior. The ladies try to turn Maven to their side as well, but their words fall on deaf ears. The seem to be telepathic on some level and offering things that the party ones. The party finally convince the guard that he is being manipulated. Maven targets a fire spell on the remaining sister, but accidentally hits the guard as well, killing him. Zelina is knocked down to the ground as well, turning to a Doppelganger when she falls unconscious. Arietta thens transforms in Solania's missing friend Talis. Arietta as Talis claims that she is being controlled and they are threatening to kill her. Solania asks for proof that she is Talis. Arietta as Talis says what was in the note she left Solania when she left the elven village, that she was sorry to leave but she had to do this. Solania stops Trior attacking Arietta as Talis. Trior and Maven decide to just play along with "Talis", and act like they are convinced. They invite "Talis" back to their camp, so they can find out everything they know. Maven goes with the party back to their camp, while Trior investigates Arietta & Zelina's wagon. He finds in a secret compartment an unnaturally shrivelled up body. Trior puts the body back in it's hiding spot, then knocks on the carriage the dead guard was from, then joins tha party and "Talis" back at their camp. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes